


Round 2

by Sugar_Day



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anthology, Community: poetry_fiction, Epic Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Other, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Day/pseuds/Sugar_Day
Summary: A chronological anthology of poems created, amidst chaos and confusion.





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Evil by Sugar Day

Evil by Sugar Day  
It never happens all at once  
Results aren’t yielded expeditiously  
Actions don’t materialize out of thin air  
Outcomes remain ambiguous  
And consequences are not obvious  
At least not until it’s too late. 

We don’t see it when it crosses our paths  
Poisons our minds  
Pollutes our resources  
Contaminates our system  
And toxifies our communities  
At least not until the damage is done

Keeping everyone disadvantaged  
By monopolizing necessities and resources  
Feeding us cancer  
Buying our leaders  
And educating our children  
Unfortunately 

The only ones who see the truth  
Are the ones forced to live with it  
The oppressed, subjugated and underprivileged  
Laced in poverty, plagued and murdered  
They are the loudest  
Yet they’re voices can’t be heard

So, when the world burns to the ashes  
Don’ forget to ask  
What could we have done?


End file.
